


The Wedding

by SAGITTARIUS_SUN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Trauma, Weddings, past twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAGITTARIUS_SUN/pseuds/SAGITTARIUS_SUN
Summary: Addam Marbrand is getting married to his fiance of two years Esme. Brienne of Tarth is the bride cousin and only family member, while Jaime Lannister is the groom best man and best friend. At first they didn’t notice each other but after a dangerous situation they both realize who much they dislike each other.  But with time and patience something changes. Some feelings are deepen and wounds are healed.





	1. Arriving/Frist impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I am writing, after some time thinking about it, I finally took the courage to do it. So bear with me in this crazy adventure. Also English is not my first language so any mistake I make I apologize in advance.

Brienne hasn’t been on Tarth for over one year. She had no desire to come here either. She only came because her cousin has getting married and she was the only family member that she had. Esme Morrigen had a difficult childhood, her mother had died after giving birth to her and she was an only child. Her father had passed away two years ago and since them Brienne had been her only family. When they were children’s she and Esme had spent many summers together in Tarth but when they reach they teenager years those visit became sporadic, and after going to university they just stop. Esme had chosen to go to King’s Landing University while Brienne decide that Strom’s End University was for her. It was closer to her dad and to her friends. Although now Brienne remembers that she didn’t have many friends growing up so she doesn’t remember witch friends she was trying to stay close to. It has only after going to university that she made some friends. Frist Renly Baratheon, he was the first person that she remembers calling her friend but he was also her first heartbreak. After three years of been friends, she decide to pour her heart out for him, only to be rejected. No. It was her fault, how didn’t she notice that he was gay. I guess love does that, it blinds you. Her other friend would have been Asha Greyjoy, she was a force of nature growing up in the Iron Island does that to you. She was remarkable woman she was strong not as strong as Brienne but still could kick some ass in the most competent away, she always carry a knife with her, sometimes that got her into so much trouble, but she didn’t care and Brienne admire that on her. In her last year of college she had befriend and exchange student named Melisandre of Asshai, she wasn’t quite sure how did they became friend, but she was always around Brienne and always there to give her advice. Years later Brienne found out that one of the reason that she choose to remain so close to her was due to her friendship with Renly, she was very interested in Renly older brother Stannis and since Brienne had easy access to Baratheon´s house, she was the perfect key to get in. They had an affair for quite some time until finally it all end when Stannis married his wife. But in true fact when Brienne’s heart was broken by Renly she never left her side, always there to hold her and give her a shoulder to cry on.

When Brienne enter the hotel she pleasantly surprise to see two of her favorite people in the world waiting for her, best friend Sansa Stark and her girlfriend also a good friend of hers Margaery Tyrell.

»Bree! We have been waiting for you for ages. What happened? » said Sansa in her most angry voice tone.

Brienne just look at her dad. Selwyn Tarth had never been an easy man and with age it made it worst.

«Sorry dad was not in a hurry to leave home»

»I just don’t see why I have to leave my home to come stay in hotel, when I live about ten minutes away from here» he was annoyed, it was just not his voice that gave that away it has also his face. He was definitely annoyed.

« Mr. Tarth» said Margaery in her most seductive voice »Well they have a golf course here and the most remarkable food that you will ever eat in your life. Also think about the bride, she is so happy that you are here. Don’t forget that you are giving her away. You are playing the father role in this wedding you need to be here»

Somehow Margaery had been able to calm down Selwyn Tarth. She had that effect on man although man didn’t have that effect on her. Also the mention of giving the bride away made him blush with pride. Suddenly Brienne thought that her father may think that he will never be able to do that for her. So he was happy to play the father role for Esme. That made Brienne sad. Was marriage and children’s something that she could never dream off. She did dream off it but to actually achieve was a different story.

«Ladies I am happy to be here in your company but I am going to my room, to take a nap. Bree please wake me up when is time for dinner» Brienne knew that he wasn’t going to take a nap, he was most likely going turn on the television to see what was happening in the world. More specific the business world. 

«I am so glad that he left» she really was happy, for the past two hours she had to deal with her dad tantrum for a man in his sixties he was acting like the most childish man in the world. She could see the shock on Sansa face »it’s true he is so stubborn» Both her friends release a brutal laugh she wonder what had she said that was so funny.

»Oh Bree, you really have no idea how funny you are sometime»

Funny? Did she said a joke?

Brienne thoughts were interrupted by the loud voices of some men. How rude of them to enter the hotel making that kind noise. When they came closer she finally recognize one the men it was Esme fiance, Addam, he saw them and wave at them, made some gesture to his friends and approached them.

«Ladies so go to see you all here» he greeted all of them with one kiss in each cheek. Addam was not a very handsome man but he was a charmer, when she meet him she instantly liked him. Sometimes she dreamt of meeting a guy like him, nice, respectful, funny, and hard working. After all she wasn’t a beauty either, she shouldn’t aim for something that she couldn’t handle. A beautiful man. Addam was accompanied by four other men, she didn’t know any of them but her friends knew them so they made sure to introduce them to her.

»Bree these four lovely gentleman with Addam are Jaime and Tyrion Lannister, Bronn Blackwater and Aerys Oakheart. Boys this is Brienne of Tarth she is Esme cousin, so please be respectful to her»

»Tarth» said the man named Bronn »Does your family own the fucking island? »

When she was about to answers Addam spoke first.

»While actually yes. Not right now anymore but back in the day the Tarth’s were the island lord’s. They were known as the Evenstar and they house was Evenfall. Right Bree? »

» You correct Addam. I didn’t know you knew so much about the island» she indeed very surprised but Addam knowledge about the history off her home.

» Well Esme made sure I knew everything. She made read lots of books do research on the internet, she even quiz me in the end with a very complicated test»

Brienne couldn’t help but smile. Her cousin really loved this island. Although it wasn’t part of her heritage. They were cousin by the maternal side just like Esme’s mother her own mother had died after giving birth to twin daughters, they didn’t survive either. They share that pain, that grieve, but in adults it led to distance. They couldn’t look at each other without think about what they lost. The love that they never knew. A mother’s love.

« I am very happy that you found a woman that feeds you knowledge. I wish Bronn wife did the same for them»

That remark has made by the dwarf man that Margaery had introduce as Tyrion Lannister. He had blond hair, darker that Brienne’s, he had mismatch eyes one green and the other almost black and a scar too big for his face. He spoke like a professor giving a lecture to his students but on his hands he was holding a bear. She hoped that he wasn’t actually a professor. While everyone was entertained with the conversation, she took her time to look at the others. Closer to her was Tyrion’s brother Jaime. Now he was a very, very handsome man no that was not the correct word, beautiful was more appropriated. He had blond hair the same color as his brother but his eyes were emerald green. The shape of his face was perfect, to perfect she though. Something so perfect usually had a very dark side. Bronn Blackwater was just a very common man, she wonder what kind of woman would married such vulgar man. The last one was Aerys Oakheart, like his name he was as strong as oak. He was massive, now that was the kind of man that Brienne wouldn’t throw down easily. She dreamt of a man who also had that quality, someone who was strong enough for her. Something that right now didn’t seem achievable in any man that she had meet. 

«Bree are you alright» it was Sansa voice bring her back to reality.

» Yes I am fine. What’s the matter? »

» Nothing. They just left and you just stay there looking at them day dreaming»

»Sansa let her day dream. After all she his young and single. She can have any of them in her bed if she wanted»

Now it was Brienne’s time to laugh. No. None of does man would ever in a million years have sex with her.

»Well Bree if you are think about sleeping with any of them. Let me tell you about them»

»No Marg. I am not think about sleeping with any man right now. Besides just by looking at them I can see that none of them would be interested in me»

»Oh Bree when will you stop doing that. You are a catch. You have money, work, a house, you have got the most stunning pair of eyes that I have ever seen and your legs. God I wish I had legs like that. Any man would be lucky enough to have you»

» I agree with you babe. I love you very much, but if I had meet Bree first, I would have done anything to be able to spent hours up and down does leg»

Marg remark made her blush from head to toes. She never thought about becoming a lesbian. But she appreciated Marg comment.

The elevator door open and Esme come running towards them.

»Why didn’t you tell you had arrived» she said in her sweet voice while hugging Brienne »Where is uncle Selwyn»

»He went to take a nap. To be ready for later»

»Good I want him to be in good spirits. I know you had a difficult time convince him to leave the house to come to spend the weekend here. So for that you are my hero and I am giving you the best present ever. You will not have to deal with him this weekend leave him all to me»

She couldn’t be happier to not have to deal with her dad this weekend, she love him, but she was running out of patience.

» Thank you I own you one» Bree couldn’t believe how different she and Esme were, while one as blond the other as a brunette. While one had blue eyes the other dark eyes. Esme was petit while Brienne was a giant woman, that sometimes was an advantage other times a bother.

Brienne excuse herself and left to her room, she was in desperate need to rest. Her friends will have to await until later tonight to continue their conversations. 

****************

Esme wedding guests consisted mostly of woman. She was throwing a dinner party for her guests while Addam thrown one for his own. There were only five man in her party. One of them was Selwyn Tarth, she could see that her dad was not very comfortable around so many woman. The other four were Willas, Garlan and Loras Tyrell, Margaery brothers and finally Renly Baratheon, Loras boyfriend and Brienne’s college crush. They hadn’t spoken in years, after finishing college and suffering her heartbreak she choose to distance herself from him. She never knew if he was hurt or relieve by that decision. She hoped he knew that it was the best choice for her. Now he looked at her and raise his glass in her direction she imitated his gesture. Even Loras who she had never meet smiled at her a sad smile. That hurt her. Was it a pity smile or a jealous smile? No. He would never feel jealousy of a woman like her.

She was seated between her dad and Sansa, it was a perfect seat. She keep a fluid conversation between her two neighbors easily. Her dad was completely besotted by Esme attention. She spent most of the night talking to Sansa. She and Sansa had meet four years ago, when she had move to Winterfell. The decision to move there had been in the beginning temporary but after six months she knew that she had found her home there. After finishing college she took her first steps in the family business, her family own a gym chain named The Evenstar Gym. It started with her grandfather only in the island and them her father expanded all over the world. Right now sixty-four Evenstar Gyms existed and Brienne couldn’t be prouder of her family legacy. She herself had a gym addiction. Since she was little sports had been a constant in her life, it was something that she was good at it, she always knew if she couldn’t enter the family business she could always fall on some sport, like basketball and swinging. But lucky she could both. After sometime under the guidance of her father, he gave her the chance to take charge of one of the gyms. That gym had been in Winterfell. They discovered that manager of that gym had been stealing money from them and also had been neglecting the gym. When she arrived there she saw just the horrible state of the gym. So she took charge of it immediately. And after six months the grand re-opening was celebrate with huge successes. That successes let to Selwyn Tarth giving Brienne full charge of the gyms in the northern side of the country. She was delighted. That’s when she meet Sansa. Just four days after the re-opening she show up at the gym to get self-defense classes. Later on she revealed to Brienne the horrible abused that she suffer at the hands of her ex-boyfriend. She could identified herself with Sansa, she had also suffer in the hands of men. So they bond over that and just after a couple of days they were best friends. And after that she enter Sansa chaotic family live. Her four siblings, plus a cousin with a very glooming mood, a warm and devoted father and strong passionate mother, and let’s not forget five dogs. Later on came Margaery. An all different kind of chaotic. Sansa and Marg knew each other from the King’s Landing University days. They had been good friends until Marg begun dating Joffrey, a boy who verbal abuse Sansa for many years. Marg did made Joff a better person but that was not enough for Sansa to maintain a friendly relationship with them. When college ended Sansa went back home but Marg remain in King’s Landing for Joff. But tragedy stroked when he died in car accident, after drinking too much with his friends we drove against a wall with his car. In pain Marg asked Sansa for her support Sansa gave it to her, by going to stay with Marg in Highgarden where she is from. When she came back home she was different. She had found love. Right now they maintain a long distance relationship, who worked wonderfully but sooner or later one of them will have to give up their home.

»Bree I do like weddings. There is something so charming about them» Sansa had a dreaming look in her eyes. She could just tell that Sansa was planning her own wedding in her mind, right now.

»I guess. But if I ever get married I don’t need all of this. It’s the love that matters not the party»

»Bree I didn’t knew you were such a romantic»

Neither did Brienne. Was she a romantic person? She never had any romance in her life. Man never though she need romance. Actually there weren’t many man in her life. She doesn’t remember the last time she had sex. When was that? Probably a year ago or so. Maybe more. This was giving her a headache.

Esme got up from her seat and called for everyone’s attention.

»Lovely guests it’s time to mingle. Also let’s say a good night to uncle Selwyn who is abandoning us for the comfort of his bed» She made a lovely pout while saying goodbye to her uncle.

»Dad are you alright? »

»Of course. But we have reach that time of the party that is only for the young folks. So have fun my love. Goodnight»

Brienne thought about retiring to her room too. There wasn’t anything in here for her. The only people that matter were probably in dark hallway making out. She felt a soft touch in her shoulder and turn around it was Willas Tyrell. He was Margaery’s older brother. She was intrigue by him she had heard about him. And Sansa description had been on point. He had dark hair. Darker them any of his siblings. A pale complexion but he had the same eye color them the rest of Tyrell brood.

»May I join you? » He asked nervously. She found that charming. She could also see that is all body was shaking, suddenly she remember that Sansa had told her that, in his teenager years he had suffer a terrible fall that left him lame. With a limp when he walked. She hastily pull the chair next to her for him.

»Thank you. You are very kind» he was blushing »so I didn’t know that you were a cousin of Esme. She is very kind and so is Addam. I think that they were made for each other»

»I believe so too. I never meet any of her other boyfriends but he seems the best for her. It is so nice when you meet the love of your life. Don’t you think so? »

»Yes for sure. Now tell me how do you knew my crazy sister»

»Well Sansa, she is my best friend»

»Ah, she is so lovely. My sister did really hit the jackpot»

Suddenly the music change and an upbeat music begun to play. Out of nowhere some men appear and started to remove the tables, to create more space for the guests to dance. Brienne and Willas had to get up from the seats and move to some couch’s that were against the wall. She made sure she didn’t stare at his cripple leg.

»If you want to dance I don’t mind. I sure we will find another time to talk to each some more»

Brienne almost laugh, she contained herself, and she saw that was some pain in his words.

»No. I don’t dance» that was the truth, she was never a good dancer. The only person that she had ever dance had been Renly in some college dance party. It wasn’t perfect but she didn’t step on him, not once. Unintentionally she advert her eyes towards Renly and Loras who were as close as possible. She never danced like that with him. She could also feel Willas eyes on her. Was he looking at her broken nose or her freckle skin? Could he see the hurt in her eyes? She quickly move eyes away from the lovers and looked at her perfectly manicure nails. That was not her. She only did it because Marg and Sansa beg her. They also picked the reddish nail polish in existence in the salon. 

»So. How are you enjoying Tarth? » She asked with a smile in her face.

» It’s lovely. The weather is perfect. I am form the south so I am used to the sunny weather, but nothing beats this beaches»

»Yeah lovely beaches»

The music stop and Esme voice once more call for attention.

» I know we are all enjoying are time here. But I am affair we will have to leave the room. Tomorrow we have a big day ahead so I want everyone with a good night sleep. So goodnight everyone and please behave»

Everyone made a disappointed noise but they all follow the bride’s orders.

»May I accompanied to your room? » Willas asked. A perfect gentleman she though. But somehow she remember that gentleman was never a feature of her dream man. No, she didn’t needed a gentleman. A gentleman would never fight her in anything. She liked the fighting part.

The walk to her room was easily made. She was surprised to see that he didn’t seem at all tired or in pain. And she was even more surprised when he said that tomorrow we was going to join the group in exploration of the caves. Before leaving he grab Brienne’s hand a touch his lips gently on her knuckles. She gave him her happiest smile. As soon as she closed the door, she press her back against the door and thought with a sad expression, that he was too gentle for her.


	2. Caves/Drown the sorrows

As soon as Brienne arrived at the entrance of the hotel, she was not surprise to see that she, Sansa, Marg and Esme were the only ones dress appropriately for the exploration. The other women were either wearing dresses, very tiny shorts, skirts, reveling tops and some were even wearing high-heels. 

» I know what you are thinking, but some of them are planning to find a husband this weekend» Esme said.

»Men? Addam’s friends? Does are not men, they are more like teenagers»

»Don’t be like that Bree, they are fine once you get to know them»

Brienne was not planning to get to know any of them. So she just shrugged.

Inside of the bus, she quickly found her spot. Since Marg and Sansa were sitting together, she sat next to Willas. She notice that he was talking to his brother Garlan and a woman she had not meet yet.

»Can I sit here? »

»Of course. You remember Garlan and this is his wife Leonette».

»Nice to meet you, I didn’t see you yesterday at the dinner»

»No you did not, I arrived at dawn, I am tired. I could sleep all day today. But I didn’t want to miss this caves. I heard some great things about them».

» Yes they are indeed the most beautiful caves in all of Tarth. I stared go there with my brother, after that with Esme and later on with my tutor Goodwin. It’s definitely an opportunity not to be miss. »

The bus ride was very fast, in less them twenty minutes they were at the beach, the boat trip was going to be quite beautiful itself. Brienne star to remember the first times that she had gone there with her brother. She was so little at the beginning, she wonders how did she made those trips back and forth, most likely her brother would have carried her on his back. She recalls the excitement of those trips, Galladon’s encouragement, the taste of the salty water and amazement at the caves. Now everything seemed so distance, she didn’t wanted to forget her brother but she was staring to have troubles recalling her life with him.

» Do you miss this? » it was Willas voice that brought her back from the gloom.

» Sometimes. Other times not so much. »

»Did you have a nice childhood? »

» Yes. But there’s more sadness than happiness in this place? »

»Now that’s a very nice house over there. I wonder who lives in that palace» It was Garlan that made the observation. He kept himself close to his brother, just in case he needed his help.

» That would be my dad»

Both the Tyrell brother’s plus Leonette looked at her in disbelieve.

» Uah Bree, I can believe you grow up with a private beach. »

»Well it’s not private everybody can came here. I came here a lot but my father not so much»

»How come? » Leonette asked innocently

»My brother drowned in this beach, it was not easy for my father»

«Oh I am sorry. I didn’t meant to hurt you»

»That okay Leonette, but we should probably hasten our pace. Everybody is already in the boat»

When they got there Willas was helped by his brother, when they try to help Brienne she quickly showed them that she didn’t need any help. Instead of sitting on one of the seats she opted for a place in the rail of the boat. She wanted to look at the water. There was something so peacefully about the movement of the waves. The water was indeed sapphire like almost the same color as her eyes. She was so hypnotize by the water that she didn’t even notice Sansa approaching.

»Bree are you alright? » she asked sweetly.

»Yes I am fine. I love looking at the water. It cleans my mind»

»I have to tell you that Marg is already planning your wedding with Willas, I know she is a bit insane but she is pretty sure that the two of you will get marry»

»By the gods, I thought she had already giving up her matchmaking days. She should have after the Osney Kettleblack failure»

They both shudder at the mention of that name.

»No, she just thinks that the two of you are getting along and is hopping that her brother may have found, in you his match»

»It’s a nice thought Sansa but I don’t think he is right for me»

»Why do you say that. You don’t know him that well, to be already saying that we can’t be the one. Give him time. Maybe we will surprise you»

Brienne doubted but didn’t wanted to shatter her friend’s hope.

»Anyway, I think your vision of your ideal man is so unreal that you are never going to find him. So just dream of something more real»

She was about to answer when her attention was capture by Addam’s boys. Yes, for now until the end of the wedding they will be known as Addam’s boys. They were on top of the boat bow, shirtless and barefoot dancing like they were drunk. Which they were. While one man that she didn’t know was videotaping them.

»Sansa what are those children’s doing»

»Beats me. I simple don’t get man»

The boat stop and commotion stop too. The guide made some remarks about security and everybody was ready to go.

The three caves were connected between them. The first one was the smallest, the second already a little bigger, and had a small pond of the most crystalline water that she has ever seen. To pass from the second to the third you had to know where the secret passage was. It was so small that Brienne had some difficulty to pass through her. But once she went through, she felt so small at the cave. It was so big, bigger that she remembered. It used to have two ponds but now four were inside the cave. The larger one was still the one in the middle. She was once warn, that tides are so strong in that pond that in just a couple of minutes they could swallow an adult man. A child will be just in seconds.

At this point everybody had chosen to scatter around the cave. She took this moment to look for something she hoped it was still there. When they were little she and Gal had come to this cave and had drawn they initials in a wall of the cave. She hoped that time and erosion had not destroy their mark. She was planning to take a picture of it and frame it, one for her and other for her dad. She step further into the cave, she recall that it was near the smallest pond, the one hidden almost in the back of the cave, the light was very dim, she turn on her phone lantern and kept going, she found one spot that resembles the one back in the day and with her hands star to feel the wall, looking for their initials. 

She found them almost near the end of the wall, she traced with her fingers their letters she almost wanted to cry. But no. Gal didn’t want her to cry. He wanted her to remember the happy days. She press the button of the camera. And with that she immortalize that moment forever.

She return to group in time to listen the guide doing same explanations about the caves. She didn’t need to listen to him to know their history. She looked around trying to find someone to talk to, she found Willas sitting leaning against one of the walls.

»So not in the mood for some cave exploration»

»To be here is enough for me. I never thought I could do this again. I mean I never stop myself from doing this sort of things but this is the most exciting thing I have done in a while»

Around her everybody was enjoying the sight of this marvelous caves. Some were taking pictures to close to border of the ponds and others were barefoot in the slipper floor.

She saw Addam’s boys doing the same stupid dance again. They had stripped off their lifeguard vests, they were holding alcoholic beverage and their movements were becoming more instable. It was just a recipe for disaster. But she didn’t care, she wasn’t anybody mother. Much less of some grown ass men.

»Have you ever been here at night»

»No. But I have been told that is even more beautiful. The colors completely change. I would like for once in my life to spend the night here. Just to experience. »

»Well. How about we…»

But Willas didn’t had time to finish is sentence. Suddenly an anguish scream was heard trough the cave. Someone had fallen into one of the ponds. She risen herself as quickly as she could, she run into the mob of people around the bigger pond. When she got there she saw a child had fallen into to the water. She didn’t think she just dived in. And she swan as fast as she could. But the child was so far away and the tides were so strong. She was afraid not for her but the other person. Suddenly she heard a splash a second person had dived into the water too. Yes to people might be a better option. When she got closer to the child she realize that it wasn’t child but the dwarf man, Tyrion Lannister. She almost gave up her rescue mission. He had most likely slipped when he was doing one of his crazy dances. She couldn’t believe that those men, couldn’t be respectful enough of this sacred place or even their friend wedding, to hold off the booze until they got the hotel. No. He should drown. He deserve to drown. Not Galladon. No he hadn’t done anything to deserve that fate. But even so it was not her nature to simple let people die so she made an effort, she realize that the other savior was Addam, but even he was having trouble reaching Tyrion.. She was not strong enough to swim against the tide. He needed a push, someone needed to pushing into her and Addam’s direction. Like someone had read her mind a third person also dived in, but this time they had chosen Tyrion’s back side to drop in. And with that Tyrion had his extra push. Garlan Tyrell sawn close enough to Tyrion and with his maximus strength shoved him into Brienne’s and Addam’s direction. And with perfect coordination they catch him on time.

The next part would not be easy either. But lucky Tyrion was not the size of an average man. Quicker than they thought she arrived edge of the pond. A pair of hands help Tyrion on land, she was next and after that Addam.

The three of them just lay there. She couldn’t believe this man luck. Why hadn’t Gal been so lucky?

She sat up and look at the other shore of the pond. Garlan was fine he was been taken care of by his wife and sister. She found Addam in the same faith. Tyrion was been taken care off by his brother. Next to her were Renly and Loras, they had been the ones to help her out of the water.

»Are you alright Bree? »

She had forgotten the sound of his voice. It had been so long. She shook her head in a positive motion. But no she wasn’t alright.

She got up and she could see that everybody was looking at her. She felt her skin burning, she was angry. She looked directly and Tyrion face and with a shaking finger begun her scrape.

»You people are disrespectful. How dare you coming here and tainted this sacred place with your stupid behavior. Are you men or children’s? No you are animals. No! Not even animals behave like this. You could have killed yourself. Not just you but me, Addam and Garlan, for trying to save you. We have come here to have a good time, to spend this lovely weekend celebrating life instead I find myself been continuously embarrassed by your stupid behavior. And you were very lucky, most people die in these ponds. You didn’t deserve that luck. You asshole. »

When she finish she was out of breath.

» I am sorry» said a shaken and frightened Tyrion.

But she didn’t care, she just left and went back to the boat. Leaving everybody looking at her like she was a mad woman.

****************

It must have been hours when she woke up from her nap. She heard Sansa sweet voice outside of her bedroom door. Slowly she move up and open the door to let Sansa in.

Brienne was still wearing her wet clothes, the blanket that the captain of the boat gave to her, still wrap around her body. Her eyes were red from too much crying. She was not a pleasant vision.

»What are you doing here. I told when we left the boat that I didn’t wanted to see anybody»

»I am not anybody Bree, I am your best friend. So yes I will come in and talk to you. I am where to cheer you up, so I have a plan, you take a shower, I will order some food from room-service and them we will watch some stupid movies. And there is no discussion. Alright Mss. Tarth»

It was in these days that Brienne was very happy to have Sansa in her life.

She took a shower, put on her robe and waited with Sansa for the food. She had order the greasiest food of the menu. Later on Marg will joining them but right now she was in bridesmaid duty with Esme.

»Is Addam very upset with me»

»No. When you left he also scolded his friends. They were making an ass of themselves. He was totally on your side. I am sorry but Marg also told everybody that you were very upset because your brother had drowned. They all understand why you were so angry. Don’t be upset with Marg she was trying to help»

»Don’t worry I am not mad. I just wish had control myself. They already find me weird. So no problem if they also find me insane. »

» You are not weird or insane. You are you Bree, and I love you for that. Never change»

She wasn’t planning to but it was nice that Sansa love her for who she was. If Sansa could love her maybe she will find someone who will love her just for who she is. Maybe Willas was that person. Maybe Sansa was right she needed to tone down her dream man a little.

Marg came in late. They had spent all-day trying on the wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses. Plus doing tests for the hair and make-up. And there was still a dinner to attend.

» I hope you girls will not get mad at me, but a kind told Esme that we will be not going to the dinner tonight. I have other plans for us»

Marg eyes had a glitter in them that Brienne had seen in a long time. A mischievous glow. She was scared.

It turns out Marg's plan for us was, to go to the hotel’s game room and shoot some things.

It was the best night of her life in a long time. They played some shooting games, which Sansa surprisingly won. They car raced, it turns out, Marg was a driving mad woman. She drove so fast that there was no way in hell, that either she or Sansa would beat her at any race. Finally Brienne had her winning moment when come to a strength competition. She arm wrestle a robot and won each time. Hidden in the back of game room there was a boxing bag. The bag would move around like a person while the opponent try to beat the bag up. Brienne of course couldn’t avoid this exercise, while Marg and Sansa were making out in the back of the room, Bree let go of all her frustrations in the bag. She was doing alright until she distract herself and the bag hit her straight in the face. She fall down when she got up she saw him in the entrance of the door. He was just there looking at her like a dear blinded by the lights.

»Excuse me sir but this room is occupied, so please move along» Marg didn’t liked been interrupted during her steamy make out sessions with Sansa.

Brienne turn her back on him and resume her boxing match. Jaime Lannister was a strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one, we will go inside Jaime's crazy mind.


	3. Jaime/The Tarth Woman

Jaime lay on his bed wide awake with his eyes wide open, today his brother could have died and he didn’t do anything to help him. He could add a new adjective to his previous ones, coward. He never saw himself as that, he was already ready to defend Tyrion against the mean slurs off other kids, when growing up, always went against his dad when he didn’t agreed with his choices but most of the time Tywin Lannister did what he wanted. So why hadn’t he reacted when Tyrion needed him the most?

Jaime move his right hand and felt the heavy weight of his prosthetic hand. He felt sorry for himself. When he lost it, he saw that as a punishment for his relationship with his sister. He took it with without questions, he deserve that, what kind of man sleeps with his own sister. He got up from the bed and move to the large mirror in front of his bed, with is eyes he followed the shape of his body, he could see the differences that the lost off his hand had cause him. He had stopped going to gym, once in a while he went for a run but even that was becoming sparse. His body had been the first thing he did to please Cersei, she loved a sculpted body. His hair was always long just like hers, but now he had short haircut, he wanted to distance himself from her. Just to think about her made his wrist hurt.

He took off the prosthetic hand placed it gently on bed he went to pick up a lotion to message his wrist. When someone knock on the door.

»What the fuck are you doing? » Bronn asked in horrified voice. He had caught him right in the moment that Jaime had begun to message his wrist.

»I am taking care of my wrist, any problems with that? »

«Good I thought you were about to do something nasty. »

»Like what? »

»Since you are putting lotion in your wrist, I thought that you were about to insert that in some dark hole»

Jaime was founding the whole conversation very funny, Bronn always did a great job at making a fool of himself.

»No. I know that I have not been very active in that area. But I am not that desperate. I am sure any day now someone will help me on that matter, instead of my wrist. »

»So what are you saying his that you are ready to have sex. Well I could give you some ideas of where to star. Some of Esme bridesmaids would be very interested in help you with that. There is Pia she always looks at you with her puppy eyes. Jeyne Poole could also be interesting choice, although she isn’t looking very good these days. Ramsay Bolton did a really a number of her. What about Taena Merryweather. Now that would be a very nice choice. She seems to know what to do and seems to be really good at it. »

Jaime couldn’t believe his married friend, Bronn never really learnt to be married in the proper away, he always looked at other woman sometimes even when is wife was next to him, always made lewd comments about woman, Jaime wanted to think that his friend never had cheated on his wife but he was starting to really doubt that.

»Let me tell you why all those options are not right for me. Frist Pia scares me she looks at to me like I would be the perfect project for her. I am not anybody’s side project Bronn. Secondly Jeyne Poole is not in any condition to be with any man right now, she needs time to recover and I am not in any condition to help her with that, since I am myself still recovering from my trauma, and thirdly Taena is married, and she is actually a good friend of Cersei and I not going to fall on that trap.»

»Ok. Still with same luck you will be able to find someone to fuck at this wedding. »

»I doubt that and please don’t do anything to help me on that. »

»So Addam and the rest of them are waiting for us in the game room let’s go. »

Jaime was supposed to be at the lunch that was given after the cave explorations but he had excused himself off that. He couldn’t bare the looks that other people were given to him. Like he was some sad excuse of a brother who didn’t even help his own kind, when it was needed.

The game room at the hotel was big. He quickly found the other men at the pool table. Everyone was there including Tyrion who seem not to be affect at all by the morning accident.

»Jaime we missed you at the lunch, some of the girls asked about you. »

»Tyrion you shouldn’t be in such a happy mood you almost died this afternoon. »

»Well I am alive, aren’t I? So while linger on the pass. I am here and I am ready to mingle. »´

» Have you talked to Tysha about the accident. »

»Yes she was concern but promise to make me forget all about as soon as a got home. »

»I still don’t know why you didn’t brought her with you this weekend. »

»And let her be eaten alive by our father, I wouldn’t put her through that. Speaking of father have you spoken to him? He didn’t seemed very happy about our behavior this morning. »

Jaime had in fact not talked to his father, he even did his best to avoid him at all costs. When he called to his room he didn’t even answer the phone. Jaime knew what his father was going to say, that he was coward and that the Lannister name didn’t deserve Jaime. We are lions and lions don’t behavior like cowards, they are fierce and courageous. But Tywin Lannister forgot that not all lions are the same and that some are cowards.

»I going to get something to drink. »

Instead of going back to his friends Jaime decide to stay at the bar drink his problems away. He was on his fifth drink when he star to ear some grunting sounds it came from a hidden room in the back of the game room. He got up from his stool and slowly approached the room, he didn’t wanted to be notice if something bad was happening he wanted to be able to attack without been notice. Maybe a damsel in distress. Instead when he got there he saw the Tarth woman punching a boxing bag, she was doing a neat job at it too. Jaime was mesmerized by her movement, she definitely knew what she was doing. Her punches where precise and effective, this was no damsel in distress, she was a warrior. Something distracted her and the boxing bag hit her directly in her face, she fall down instead of helping her Jaime just stay there paralyze looking at her, she saw him and made eye contact with him, her blue eyes, sapphire like eyes, never leaving his. He heard someone calling for his attention.

»Excuse me sir but this room is occupied, so please move along» it was Margeary Tyrell who spoke to him.

Jaime looked back at the Tarth woman she had got up and kept staring at him, she looked like she was waiting for something. Instead of saying something he turn his back on them and run up to his room, he needed to resolve a big problem, in his pants.

*************************

Jaime was happy. Three thing made him happy in that moment. Number one he was happy that his dick could still have an erection for any other woman but Cersei. Number two, that other women were begin to waking up that interest on him. Number three that his left hand could perform a decent job at help him relieve himself.

As he lay inside of the bathtub of his room, Jaime thought about the woman that had awaking him back to life. The Tarth woman, he was still wondering how she did that. They hadn’t spoken to each other, not even once. She was not the typical woman that Jaime found attractive, well in conclusion the only woman he found attractive had been his sister. She had a broken nose, lips too big for her face, board shoulders, freckles everywhere although he fund that cute. She was tall, too tall for any man, but not for Jaime who was probably just a couple of inches shorter than her. Her saving grace had been her eyes, her blue sapphire eyes, they remind him of the waters of Tarth. He could drown in those eyes. She was not a conventional beauty but Jaime was not a conventional man either. In his mind he star to imagine, what would be like to be underneath that woman, would she crush him or she allowed him to take control of her?

With Cersei he did what she told him to do. Even during sex she was the one in charge. She allowed him to stay on top of her, never to stop until she had her fun. She told him what to do and she wanted to do it. He never had any choices. For once in his life he wanted to be in control. But the Tarth woman didn’t seemed the kind of woman, who gave up control easily. He had to stop to think about her, it was staring to waking the little guy again. And he had to get ready for dinner.

Jaime wasn’t quite sure who had planned his outfit for the dinner, probably some dude who worked for his father. Tywin Lannister didn’t employed woman, he saw them as weak, emotional and their main job was to stay at home giving birth and rising the kids. Jaime wonder why his mother had married this man. But he was told many times that with Joanna Lannister, Tywin was a whole different man and that her death had brought a different man to surface.

His tux was black, from fitting, a white shirt and black bow tie competed his look. This was a formal dinner where the sides of the parties were going to mingle for the first official time.

When he got to the dining room he exam the room carefully he wasn’t sure what he was looking for, his eyes were drawn to Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark, they were both wearing dresses, long dresses, while Marg’s was a white dress full of red roses. Sansa Had opted for a black dress that cover most of her body with the Stark sigil, the direwolf, stamp on the front on the dress. Jaime knew that near them will always be the Tarth woman, but he found her nowhere to be seen. He did found someone who resembles her a lot. Her father Selwyn Tarth. He was an intimidating man, just like his daughter he was tall, taller than her, broad shoulders and the same blue eyes. Jaime made a move to introduce himself to him, when he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Tywin Lannister.

With a firm hand his father direct him to a hidden corner of the room.

»Jaime why haven’t you answer any of my calls? »

»I have been busy. »

»Busy? Doing what exactly. »

»Doing somethings for the wedding. In case you forget I am the best man. »

»Why didn’t why help your bother, you have already destroy your sister’s life do you really needed to end Tyrion life also. »

Jaime was perplex, did his father just insinuated that he was to blame for Cersei, been in jail.

»Well father I am sorry that I somehow seduce Cersei into chopping off my hand with the kitchen knife, has you know it was always my dream, to have my hand chop off by my crazy ass sister.»

Jaime didn’t realize that he was screaming at his father, only when he saw the dangerous expression in his father face, that he realize the mistake he had made. The whole room was staring at them, we could see the curious expression in everyone faces.

»Now look what you did, they are all staring at us. Jaime I am only going to say this once put your act together or I will do it for you. Understood? »

Like a child he answer »Yes father»

Tywin Lannister turn his back on him and disappear in the mist of the party.

He needed a drink, he sat himself in a stool in the corner of the bar and order his drink. Why did his father think that it was Jaime fault that Cersei was a crazy ass bitch? He had loved her more than a brother should, he saw no flaws on her and she was perfect. He had giving her everything, his body, soul and his heart and still was not enough for her, she wanted his life too. Cersei was selfish, she took too much never gave anything, it was all for her. It took him a while to realize that his sister was not a perfect angel. But when it did, it hit him so hard that he felt like a tornado had pass through him. And here he was, been blame on by his father for his sister behavior. Well thankfully she was far away from him, couldn’t no longer hurt him.

Jaime took a good look at the people seating at the bar, most of them had miserable look in their faces too. Just like him they were probably going through some shit and been in that wedding was the last thing that they wanted. He couldn’t believe himself, when in the other side of the bar the Tarth woman has sitting, also with a miserable look in her face, she was wearing what it looks to be a long dress, in drake blue. It was a halter dress that left her shoulders bare and he could also image that her back was also expose. The dress had small suns and moons sew on them. Jaime smile he thought that his father would love for him to find a woman like her, wealthy, independent, smart and respectful. He could see the children’s that they would have, strong, blond and blue eye kids. His father would really like that.

Holy shit he was insane, he didn’t knew the woman and was already planning his life with her. He shook his head to erase such thoughts from his mind.

Jaime was really happy with seat placement at the table, he had the honor the seat at the principle table since he has Addam’s best man, he still remember two years ago when Addam had asked him to be his best man, he was so thrill, but he also remember when in the year after he had beg Addam to remove him from the position and how his best friend told him no. It was only Jaime who could the job so he made himself better for Addam to be by his side in his big day. He did a quick examination at the other tables he saw his dad with Tyrion and a bunch of other Lannister’s, that he didn’t remember their names. He also saw the Tyrell table and to his surprise the Tarth woman has there. She was in a deep conversation with Willas Tyrell, he also notice that although she was smiling happily her body said another thing, she was not comfortable at that table, he wonder what made her feel that away.

The dinner went on without any troubles he was extremely proud of Tyrion who kept all his composure throughout the dinner. Even thought he was surrender by Lannister’s. »Jaime are you ready for your speech. » Addam asked

He nodded in an approval. Jaime had spent many hours writing his speech for tonight. He hope he made Addam justice.

The speech started with the days at Casterly Rock boarding school and how did they instantly connected over their share love for knights, he also talked about their adventures, when they try to run away from school and move to the free cities. He could see that his father was surprise by that admission. When they reach their teenager years Jaime played Addam wing man. And most of the times was not very successful at it. How happy he was when Addam had told him that he was going to King’s Landing University with him, even taking the shame course as Jaime. He talked about Esme, the happiness that she brought to Addam and early on he was a bit jealous of that relationship. But he quickly realize that Addam had found his match and she was perfect for him. He finish by whishing them good luck.

By the end of the speech everybody had a bit of a tearing eyes. After him was Margaery turn to talk about Esme, her speech was also very emotive but by the end of it Marg had chosen to say some very filthy jokes, that he didn’t know woman could say or even think about.

A microphone was pass around the room so that anybody that wanted to say something as free to so. Bronn made some jokes about married life, Jaime could see that his wife as not very pleased at it. But most people made speeches about their friendships with the bride and groom. By the end of the night everybody had cried, laugh and were embarrassed by some of the stories.

The band begun to play a tune that made Jaime remember his childhood days, most specific his music classes in school. The dance floor quickly filled up, but he didn’t had anyone to dance with, he even thought about asking one of Esme bridesmaids to dance but even them had found someone to dance with. By the end of the night he saw himself seated again in the same stool at the bar drinking the same drink. Somebody had sat down next to him but he didn’t pay much attention to it. About an hour later the stranger approach Jaime.

»Son you probably should stop drinking for tonight or you won’t be able to get to your room. »

Jaime was straddle by the voice. To call him son he even thought that was his father, but Tywin Lannister never call him son. He didn’t recognize the voice either. He move his head to look the stranger in the eyes. He was surprise by whom he saw it was Selwyn Tarth.

»Sorry Sir I promise to drink no more tonight» He quickly apologized to him. He needed to do a big impression on this man, after all one day he may be his father-in-law.

He shook his head to remove the thought from his head. What has wrong with him why did he kept doing that? She was not for him and he was not for her.

»Boy I have lived long enough to know that drinking your problems is not the right solution. Sometimes you have to face them. I have to say I loved you speech you were very good. I haven’t introduced myself I am Selwyn Tarth. I am Esme uncle. Actually my wife was her aunt but I am afraid that I and my daughter are the only family that she has, so I am playing the dad role in this wedding. Now I know who you are. »

Jaime raise an eyebrow. It didn’t surprise him everybody knew who the Lannister were.

»Yes Mr. Tarth the Lannister named his well known around the world. »

»Yes that’s true. But you I also know you because once you helped a good friend of mine, when his business was in a terrible pickle. »

Jaime try to remember anyone that he had helped but he couldn’t remember anyone’s name. After the accident it seems that his life before that was completely erase from his memory.

»Sorry I don’t remember who would that be. I am afraid that my memory it’s not very good these days. »

»Don’t worry that’s normal when you get to a certain age, the memory is the first to be affected. »

Certain age, he not even forty yet. He has young, healthy man. He was not of certain age. He stretched his back, pass a hand through his hair and flashed his most charming smile.

»No need to give that smile boy, you are not getting anything for me tonight, try that in one of the girls, you will be more lucky. Well my friend that I was talking about was Brynden Tully. »

The Blackfish. Yes Jaime had helped him against his father own wishes. But Jaime was not a heartless man, he couldn’t let an entire men life work go to wasted due to poor management of his own nephew. Jaime took a risk and pay off. Too bad his father took all the praises.

»How is he doing these days. I haven’t spoken to him in quite some time.» Since the loss of his hand Jaime hadn’t work in a year. Sooner or later he had to go back to work, although his father was rich and Jaime didn’t needed to concern himself with money, he knew that his father didn’t like leeches and right now Jaime was his biggest freeloader.

»Dad I am going to bed you will be alright»

It was his daughter. The Tarth woman.

»Child I am not a baby I don’t need you to keep checking on me. Brienne this is Jaime Lannister. Jaime this is my daughter. The apple of my eyes. » Selwyn Tarth took one of her hands and kissed softly her knuckles. They had such adoration in each other’s eyes.

»Yes we have meet. »

»Have you two? Did my daughter made a good impression on you. I am always curious to know what people think of my daughter. »

Jaime could see that she was not very happy with the question. She quickly answer her father.

»Dad I don’t think you want to know what people think of me. Most of them are very nice complements. »

»Why? You are beautiful, my most precious creation. Anybody that thinks bad thinks about you doesn’t deserve to live in this world. »

»Dad that’s a bit harsh. » She was truly horrified by her dad’s comment. »Not everybody has the same tastes. What pleases ones doesn’t necessary had to please other’s »

»Well I couldn’t agree more with you sweet child. But still it is my father duty to protect you. Weather you needed or not. Now I am going to bed I think the dornish wine really did a number on me. Goodnight you two. Behave. » And with a wink Selwyn Tarth left the room.

The two of them stay there watching the old man leave the room.

»Well I am going to bed too. Goodnight Mr. Lannister. »

Why did the Tarth’s made him feel so old. Mr. Lannister. His father as Mr. Lannister he was Jaime. Just Jaime. With a swift movement Jaime grab her harm, a bit too strongly perhaps. To protect herself she placed her hand in his harm too. Also very strong. Jaime felt the electricity of her touch go through him like thunder.

» I would advise you to take your hand off. I can ensure that if you don’t, I will break it. »

Jaime laugh at the image. His right hand a prosthetic one and his left in a cast. He look at her and saw that she didn’t see the funny side of her comment.

»Why are you laughing. Are you not concern for your hand. I can knock you down so fast that you won’t even see it coming. So please stop laughing. »

He remove his hand and raise both his harms in a sign of surrender.

»I think I am strong enough to handle you, but I don’t think right now would be a fair fight since you have two good hands while I have only one. So please take pity in this poor man and don’t break my only function hand. »

She was surprise, she hadn’t realize that he had a prosthetic hand.

»I didn’t mean to shock you. So please to not pity me. I will be fine. »

»Pity you? Never. I am sure that you deserve whatever happened to you, so goodnight Mr. Lannister. »

Jaime was angry, this woman didn’t know him and dare to judge him. He was the one that felt pity for her, what man would ever look at her. She will died alone, no one will ever want her for a wife. He couldn’t believe that just a couple of moments he dreamt of having a family with this woman. Unbelievable.

» My name is Jaime. Mr. Lannister is my father Wench. Now if you don’t mind remove yourself from my presence. You beast of a woman. »

He thought that she was about to punch him but instead she just left.

This Wench was going to be the dead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me while to finish this chapter, I started it three times before finish it. Jaime was a piece of work to write for.   
Hopefully the next one will be easier.


	4. Bachelor party/Stupid decisions

Jaime knew exactly what kind of bachelor party Addam wanted and he is not about to allow Tyrion or Bronn suggestions interfere with his plans. A nice restaurant in a shore of ones of the beaches of Tarth was all that Addam wanted, and of course been surrounded by his friends. The restaurant that Jaime chose was named Payne, the specialty was shellfish, although Jaime was not a big fan of that kind of food it had been the location that sold Jaime. A beautiful restaurant by the sea, with a private terrace with an exquisite view over the ocean.

Jaime was careful not to invite the older guests of the wedding, they would probably turn the party a bit boring. Addam also decided to invited Esme only male guest, Willas, Garlan and Loras Tyrell plus Renly Baratheon. Jaime was very excited about the dinner all he wanted was to spend one night without have to think about women. Since tomorrow was their wedding he knew that he will have to deal with the Wench.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tyrion loud laugh.

»Oh Renly you are indeed very funny I forgot that you could be that funny» Tyrion said still laughing at Renly’s comment.

»Right and I forgot how an idiot you became after getting completely drunk. » Renly said that while he turn his back on Tyrion and move to get closer to Jaime.

Jaime remember the last time that he has seen Renly it had been on the day that Cersei divorce had been finalize, he remember the wicked smile he shared with Robert, Cersei ex-husband, like he knew what a crazy ass bitch she was and how Jaime will have to deal with her craziness all by himself. Now he thought what a fool he was, so happy that his dear sister was divorcing her husband, to have her all to himself without the impediment of her rude husband. And five years later she would cut his hand off out a jealous rage.

»Jaime so good to see you» he almost sounded sincerer.

» I happy to see you too. Me and my only hand. » Jaime raised his prosthetic hand to give Renly a good view of her.

»Oh yes I am terrible sorry to hear about that, although I am not surprise. »

»Really? Well I was. Never thought I would lose a hand because of my beloved sister. »

»Too beloved perhaps. But don’t worry it was only your hand it could have been much worse. »

Instantly he thought about his dick. He remember how that night he had made love to Cersei, slept next to her naked and by a change his sister hand prefer to cut his hand off instead of his penis. He never understood why she had made that choice. But he was not complaining.

»How is Robert, still alive I hope. »

» Alive and with both hands. And with probably twenty children’s you know how much he liked the process of child making. »

Yes that had been one of the reasons for Robert and Cersei divorce he wanted children’s she wanted jewelry. Cersei was not made for motherhood. There had been once a pregnancy during their college years, but she quickly took care of it. Jaime only found out a couple weeks later when a drunken Cersei told him. Frist he was relieve but at the same time sad, Jaime always wanted to a have children’s but he knew he could never have it with Cersei. So he made the choice to have her and not the children’s, it had been one of his many mistakes. One that he regretted.

Jaime quickly change the subjected and move the conversation to a safest terrain.

»So you and Loras Tyrell what a match made in heaven»

»Well I am glad you have notice how good looking couple we make. We are indeed a match made in heaven. We have been together for quite some time now, this is our first wedding together I hope it gives Loras the idea of getting married. I don’t need all this fuzz just a nice quite wedding is all I ask. »

Jaime knew that was probably a big lie. If they ever get married it will probably the biggest party in all Westeros, those two were not the quite type.

»Wouldn’t you prefer to be with the girls tonight. »

»Not really, they are having a masquerade party, I do liked those sort of thinks but I couldn’t refuse, spend all night surrender by gorgeous, beautiful and charming men. This is my dream come true. » and with that Renly raised his hand and touched Jaime´s chin. Jaime recall that Renly had a crush on him. He once wrote him a poem about his marvelous face structure. He felt a shiver through his spine. No. Renly touch was not what he needed. Suddenly an image pass through his mind, instead of Renly it had been the Wench that had touched him, her strong, big hands that left his skin shaking.

No! This was not the moment to think about her, actually he should stop immediately, no more thoughts about her. Stupid stubborn wench.

»Well I should get going I have to go find Loras before I lose him somewhere, well not somewhere more like underneath a men. See you later. »

Jaime was so glad that Renly had left, he brought back memories of things he wanted to forget.

He gave a good look at the party, everyone seemed to be having a good time. He wonder how the girl’s party was going. He recall that Addam had told him that Esme was going to dress up as a Targaryen Queen. He wonder why she would choose that costume. If he could have chosen an outfit he would go as a knight. Maybe the Kingslayer, he always found that historic figure so close to him. Just like him he had lost his hand and he also had an affair with his sister. But the only thing he wanted to have in common with the Kingslayer, was his choice to save millions at the cost of his reputation. Before the accident Jaime was trying to do something similar with his work, he was helping small companies to gain visibility, help the little man achieve their greatest goals. And with all his good work, the only person that seems to benefit from his smart choices had been his father, it had been Tywin that had receive all the praises, while Jaime stayed hidden in the shadows.

It has about midnight when a drunken Tyrion announced a special surprise for the groom. Jaime was very sure that he knew what kind of surprise would be. An exotic looking woman appear out of nowhere and begun her sensual routine. Jaime knew that Addam was not going to be happy about this and when he look at his face he confirmed that. Addam was angry he saw his friend move through the crowd and approaching Tyrion. Although Jaime was not near the both of them he could see by the angry gestures that he was making, that Addam was scolding Tyrion aggressively. His friend turn around and left the party behind leaving his brother standing there with a stupid look in his face. Jaime follow his friend out of the room, he was also not that interested in whatever was happening inside that room.

»Wait up Addam. Sorry about Tyrion I swear I didn’t know about this. »

»I know. Unlike your brother you do respect my wishes. I going back to the hotel, enjoy your night Jaime. »

Jaime didn’t want to go back inside so he thought about his options. He could back to the hotel room and sleep the night off or he could try to find a place to drink. Jaime answer appear right in front of him. He almost fell on the ground when Renly appear before him.

»Sorry Jaime didn’t wanted to scary you. But me and Loras are going to find the girls and continue the night with them. Want to come? »

What a strange request why would he suggest such thing. Why would Renly think that Jaime wanted to spend the rest of his evening with a bunch of woman?

»Come on, it’s a huge venue, even with you don’t want to spend the night with us there is plenty of space for you to hide yourself from us. »

Renly had such a genuine smile in his face that Jaime felt the need to say yes to him. He hoped he didn’t made the biggest mistake of his life.

********************

The venue was indeed gigantic, it was one the biggest places that Jaime had seen in Tarth. Most of the houses or public buildings that existed on Tarth were either very small or on the medium size. But this was enormous, he wonder who had the idea to build such place. It felt so out of place in this beautiful island.

»It’s called Paradise on the shore. We are on the third floor, if you find yourself with the desire to see us. Go find us there. » and with that Renly and Loras left Jaime there at the entrance of this huge building.

First Jaime went the find the noiseless room in the building, he found that an impossible mission. Most of the rooms were packed with incredible loud music. Jaime was very sure that by the end of the night all those people are going to be deaf. Only in the fifth floor Jaime found some quietness. He had avoid on purpose the third floor, he didn’t not wanted to be caught by Esme crashing her bachelorette party. The fifth floor was also the last, it had a nice pool, big enough for twenty people. It had a wonderful view of the beach. Once again Jaime found himself mesmerize by the ocean of the island. A small bar complete the space. There weren’t many people up there. About sixteen people were scatter through the room, none of them seem to notice his arrival. He was satisfied by that, the last think he wanted was to have to deal with people’s questions.

He approach the bar and order is usual drink.

It had passed sometime when a woman started to talk with him.

»Hello? I find myself very interested in knowing, why such a handsome man like you is here all alone in such a beautiful night. »

Jaime turn to face the woman, she had long brown hair, some freckles, she was lean and seemed to be a bit tipsy.

»Bold of you to assume, I am here alone. »

»Well I don’t see any woman with you and what kind of woman would leave such prize alone. »

»Jaime Lannister. »

»Melara Hetherspoon. Pleasure to meet you Jaime. Now knowing who the Lannister’s are, definitely makes you a worthy prize to fight for. »

»Been a Lannister I would advise you not fight for me. I can assure you no one wants that burden in their live. »

»Well I am not so sure. Besides one night is not a lifetime. Maybe I can deal with that burden for one night only. What do you say Jaime? »

She had a look in her face that said, that she was not accepting any answer but yes. And Jaime found himself agreeing with her. So he said yes.

»I just have to go to the ladies room I will be right back. Don’t leave without me. »

Jaime follow her with his eyes. Right now he was thanking Renly for invited him to come here. Jaime look at his watch and notice that it was about two in morning. He probably should take her to his hotel so that tomorrow he didn’t have to worry himself to be on time at the wedding. The place was quite empty by now, Jaime asked the bartender at what time they close he didn’t really heard the answer because the elevator door open and the Wench appear, dress in the Maiden Warrior armor and with a very angry look in her face. As soon as she spotted Jaime she became even redder.

»Shit» she said truing her back on Jaime and running away to hide herself in the ladies room.

Surprisingly he found himself concern with her, what had happened that made her so angry.

Melara came bursting through the bathroom door and seemed to be swearing under her breath.

»What a rude woman. Someone should teach her some manners. Well are you ready? » she hold her hand up for Jaime and waited for him to grab her. But something in him made him hesitate. »Having regrets Mr. Lannister I can assure you will not regret your night away with me. » she gave Jaime a sensual look that would leave any man on their keens for her, but all that he thought about was, how Cersei would give him those same looks every time she wanted to get her away. And that was a not a good thing.

»Give me a minute would you. Why don’t you wait outside for me? Go grab us a cab to take us to my hotel. » he gave her, his most charming smile, she agreed promptly and left to call a cab for them.

He was not quite sure what to do and not really sure why he was waiting for the Wench to leave the bathroom, he had a beautiful woman waiting for him and here he was waiting for the Wench.

After some time she finally left the bathroom, she still had her face completely red, her eyes were swollen and her lips had bite marks on them. She was shaking, she looked so vulnerable and small. He wonder how she did that. To be so tall and imposing and still so fragile.

As soon as she saw him she hid her face in her hands. He almost couldn’t hear what she was saying.

»Could you please stop staring at me. Any away what are you doing here» by now she had regain some composure.

»I came here with Renly and Loras» when he said their names she rolled her eyes. He had touch a nerve there. Maybe they were the ones causing her distress »I didn’t went to the third floor, don’t concern yourself with that. I was about to leave and saw you looking very disturbed. What’s the matter? Didn’t something happen to Esme? »

She shook her head in a negative away, but didn’t say a thing to Jaime.

»Well them what’s the matter. »

»Why do you care. Just yesterday you called me beast of a woman and now you acting all concern. Go fuck yourself Jaime Lannister. »

Jaime burst into a laughing fit. Yes. That was what he was planning to do until she enter the terrace.

»There you go again laughing at me. You are indeed a bastard. »

»Calm yourself wench. » All hell broke loose when he called her that. She took four steps and suddenly he was being throw on the ground. She was straddling him and her hands were pressing his shoulders to ground with an enormous force.

»Call me that again and I will choke you to death. » Jaime had never seem such hurt in someone’s eyes. No she was not angry at him she was hurt. Maybe mocking her, had not been a good idea.

»Well said that again. » the pressure at his shoulder was staring to loosen up. But he didn’t have time to say anything a pair hands appear out of nowhere and grab Brienne. Another man had reach out to Jaime and was trying to help him out of the floor. She was trying to release herself from the grip of the other man.

»Sorry Sir, are you alright do you need to call security, maybe the cops or an ambulance. It was quite tackle you could have hurt your head. »

Jaime was indeed with a terrible headache. She really did tackle him. That stupid woman.

»No I am fine. Please release her it was my fault. She was only protecting herself. »

And with that the other man release his grip on her but still made sure he was just an arm away in case she attack Jaime again.

»I not going to apologize. »

»I was not expecting you to do so. I am the one who needs to apologize. »

With that exchange the two male left them alone to talk.

But instead of talking they just stay there looking at each other. He was completely mesmerize by her eyes. Blue the same color of the ocean. The same ocean that left him in trance.

Finally she broke the tension »You’re very rude you know. You Lannister’s really don’t have manners, first you brother with is drunken acts and now you with your insults. I really wish Addam had better choice in friends. »

»Yes you are right. For a very smart man, Tyrion does make some stupid acts when he is drunk. And I am indeed very rude. But it doesn’t really help your situation when you walk around with such haughtiness in you. Like you better than me. »

»I am better than you. »

»See there you go again, why do you think you are better than me. »

He could see by the look in her face that he had made the right question because she didn’t answer him back for quite some time. When she finally reply, the tone of her voice as low, Jaime had to take a few steps close to her to be able to listen to her. So close he could see her breath.

»Life is not easy for everybody, some people have to create barriers to protect them self from mean spirit people like you. I found that the easiest thing to do is to pretend that you are inferior to me and that your words don’t really matter, because only people that are superior or equal to me I should care about. And you are not one of them. »

»Do you know me. If you do, I really want to know what I have done to make you think that I don’t matter. »

She was pensive.

»It’s your reputation. »

»What reputation? » He was genuinely interested to know what she knew about him.

»You’re a Lannister and that is reputation enough. »

»So it’s because of my name that you act the way you do towards me and my brother. So if I was named Jaime Hill, your treatment towards me would be different. That’s very grow up of your part. »

»Oh bite me. I am right. You are rude, self-centered and just creepy, the away you are always looking at me like I am so animal to be study. You a Lannister and that is enough. »

Suddenly both of them were screaming at each other. None of them were listen to the other’s saying, they were just yelling at each other, without even think about where they were and who was listening to them.

And them Jaime did something stupid, Cersei always said that he was the stupidest Lannister and right now he really did think that she was right.

He kissed her furiously.

Yes a very stupid move Lannister.


	5. Thoughts/Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who have been reading my work.  
Sorry for the delay.   
Thanks for waiting.

Brienne is awaken by her phone, on the other side its Sansa voice that brings her back from the most horrible nightmare in her life. She and Jaime Lannister were kissing each other, just thinking about it made her want to throw up.

»Bree where are you? »

»I am in my room, where should I be? »

»I don’t know, maybe in Esme room getting ready for the weeding. » Sansa was mad and if there was something Brienne knew was not to get Sansa mad before a big event, she will burn me alive.

»I am coming, give me five minutes. »

Brienne took a quick shower, gather her things and left to meet the girls at her cousin’s room.

When she got there, she was surprise to see that everything was surprisingly calm.

»Whoa I thought there will be more crying and screaming. » she said to herself

She found Esme and her bridesmaids getting ready in a corner of the room she wave at her cousin to make sure her presence was notice, them she went to find a hidden place to get herself ready for the big event.

She didn’t have a lot of time, she must have slept for many hours, because she had skip breakfast and lunch and in an hour Esme was getting married to Addam.

Brienne was nervous, she didn’t know why but she found herself feeling like she was the bride. She looked at her cousin trying to see any evidence of jitters, but no, Esme was perfectly calm.

Brienne had chosen a sky blue dress, knee length and with short sleeves, she thought it looked good on her, the dress had a bodice that help give Brienne more of a woman’s form. Now she needed Sansa. She was Brienne private make-up artist.

»I need your help, make me pretty. »

»Where have you been. I try to call you last night when you left the party but you didn’t answer your phone. I was concern. » Sansa was very focused in applying Brienne’s make-up but that didn’t stop her from nagging at Brienne’s.

»I left and come here to sleep. Did something happened after I left? »

»No, nothing happened. I am sorry about Renly and Loras. I know it’s not easy for you to see them together. But you have to move on. »

»I have move on» now was Brienne that was staring to get angry »why does everyone thinks I still love him. I am don’t. It’s just odd that’s all. »

»It’s done» Sansa had a proud look on her face. She always did her make-up the away Brienne like it. Simple and elegant. »now all you need is fix your hair. Ask the hairdresser for help.

Brienne went to find the hairdresser and with some persuasion he did her hair. She opted to pull her hair up in the bum to show her unconventional features. For once she was not concern about that, she did not wanted to hide behind her hair. It was time to have faith in herself.

After getting everything done she still had a little bit of time left, she chose to go try to find some food.

The breakfast room still had some food on it, she sat on a table and for the first time in some hours she thought about what happened last night.

He really did kissed her? Why? Well it certainly felt like he enjoyed the kiss. Even she was ashamed to admit that she really enjoyed the kiss. Instinctively she touch her lips with her fingers, she could still feel the warmness of his lips on hers, his tongue invading her mouth and his hand pushing her into to him, like he wanted to merge himself in her. Brienne’s hands had cup his face, holding him close to her.

Damn it was good kiss.

She didn’t wanted to stop kissing him, they broke apart because a woman had call for his attention.

» shouldn’t you be doing that with me? » she asked

But Brienne didn’t stay long enough to hear his answer she had run away from there as quickly as possible. She wonders what would have happened if they had not been interrupt.

********************************

The chapel had been fully decorated with the most beautiful pink roses that Brienne had ever seen. She made her away through the room and sat next to Sansa who was already weeping.

»It’s so beautiful Bree. Gods I love weddings. I wonder what mine will be light. »

»Knowing you and Marg I would say direwolves and roses. »

»Bree we are not that predictable. » she was truly horrified by that thought.

»You want to know something unpredictable. »

»Yes, tell me all about it. »

»Jaime Lannister kissed me last night. »

And as soon as Brienne drop the bomb the music begun to play and the groom enter the room with his best-man.

He had a smug look on his face and when he saw Brienne the smug was even bigger.

In a whispering voice that Brienne had a tremendous difficulty to listen to, Sansa begun her questionnaire.

»You mean that Jaime Lannister, the one you dislike earnestly. Where did that happened, how did it happened. Oh my god Bree, I have so many questions I can even proceed them all. » Brienne took some time to evaluate Sansa expression, she looked confused but not as confused as herself. She still didn’t know why he had kissed her.

Now was the time for the bride to make her entrance. The song change to something more calm and romantic. She was so happy for her cousin, she could only dream of having the same happiness. She could also see the happiness in her father’s face, he was proud, a very proud uncle. Would he have the same look on his face in her wedding day? 

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and flew by really fast. There were tears, laughter and some nasty jokes when the couple share their first kiss. But Brienne spend most of the wedding trying to avoid Jaime and his looks. She could feel herself blushing, his eyes could see through her. What a mess she had got herself into.

When the ceremony ended it was time for party to begin. She was still recovering from all the drinking last night, so kept herself away from any alcoholic beverages. She need a clear mind, just in case Jamie Lannister try to make a move on her.

Brienne was half-away through her meal, when a tap on her shoulder, made her look around the room in panic, she couldn’t see him in any place, she was pretty sure it was him right there behind her.

She slowly turn around, trying not to look like she was about to have a heart attack.

»Oh it’s you» she sounded disappointed, she hoped Willas didn’t notice that.

»Were you expecting anyone else. »

»No. I thought you were the waiter, I asked him for a drink, I am still waiting on it»

»If you want I could go find him for you. » always the gentleman Willas, Brienne though.

»That’s ok, so what can I do for you. »

»I was wondering if you wanted to come to the garden with me. »

»Sure. » in truth the last thing she wanted was to go outside. It was cold, a very surprisingly cold night for Tarth and she was very tired, she just wanted to sit and eat some food.

She got up and follow him outside. But before she could reach the garden, Tyrion Lannister crossed her path. With a very apologetic look.

»Could I ask for some of your time. »

She look at Willas them at Tyrion. She was confused never in her life two man asked for her attention at the same time.

»Willas is it ok if I go find you in a bit? »

He nodded yes and headed toward the garden, Brienne stay behind looking at Tyrion Lannister.

»Thank you for saving me, I never thank you for it and I felt very stupid about what happened. So could you accepted my apologies? »

He really look sincere, there was no mocking look in his face. So Brienne accepted his apologies.

»I appreciate Tyrion. I love this place but to see outsiders not the respect my island, really hurts me. I am sorry if I was very rude too. I can be a little hash sometimes. I think we both own apologies to each other’s. .» She draw her hand into his direction to shake his. For a very short man he had a very powerful hand shake.

»Also another thing. My brother is really a nice man, I know he is very odd right now, he is going through a very difficult phase in his life. So if you could be a little more delicate with him. I would really be thankful for that too. »

»You ask far too much of me, little man. » and with that she turn her back on him and went to find Willas.

He was seated in a bench underneath an orange tree.

»I am here. He wanted to apologize. So what can I do for you? »

»Brienne I know we don’t know each other that well, but these past days I felt a really stong connection with you. So I was wondering whether you would like to see if we could have maybe a future together. » his smile, just a pure smile.

Could she have a future with him? Was it possible? He was nice, kind, funny and courteous but that was not the kind of man that she wanted. When she closed her eyes trying to see her dream man it was not Willas Tyrell that appear but Jaime Lannister. And that frighten her.

»Willas I don’t think that’s possible. » right there she regret what she said, she shouldn’t be so frontal with him. He was so fragile. Just like her, he had been made fun because of his deficiency, but opposite her she made herself stronger and build walls to protect herself against the mocking. But not him, he was still without walls, he was still raw, so fragile.

»I know it hurts, I have been through this I know how it feels. But I cannot lie to you. I cannot waste my time and yours in something that’s never going to work. » she could see some tears in his eyes. Gods a couple years ago, she was the one in that position, listen to Renly telling her the same things. She was a beast. She was heartless.

»I am sorry. » she reach for him but he withdraw. She was no longer welcome here. So she got up and left the garden behind. Went to the bar and order a very strong drink, she needed.

At some point in the wedding there was the bouquet toss, that Brienne miss completely, by the time she gather her courage up to go dancing next to Sansa and Margaery most of the older crown had already left for their rooms. She danced two songs and them the bride and groom announced that they were leaving for their room. In the older days this will be time for the bedding ceremony but luckily that no longer existed, so they left but not without some guest given some cheeky comments.

Just because the couple had decided to ended the night for them it didn’t mean that it had ended for the guests. The music kept playing more alcohol was serve, everybody was having a good time, including Brienne herself, she was so free and without worries that she completely forgot about the Lannister. 

So when she found herself staring right at his eyes, his green emerald eyes. She panic so hard that she throw up all over is shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I am going to try to writer some smut next, by the way my very first time writing smut I am very nervous about that, so I thought I should dedicate a entire chapter just for that.   
Wish me luck  
Also kudos and comments are very appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The frist two chapters are fully dedicated to Brienne’s, later on I will add Jaime side of the story.


End file.
